


10 Years Later

by mamini2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), catdora - Fandom, catradora - Fandom, she-raS5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future, Girls Kissing, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamini2000/pseuds/mamini2000
Summary: 10 years latter, the best friend squad are going to Scorpia's princess prom, just like Adora's vision.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	10 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw that the creator (Noelle Stevenson) said it has been 3 years since Adora joined the rebellion, so it's actually 7 years later :D

Adora was in one of Bright Moon's Palace rooms, staring at the fountains. Her long hair falling down her shoulders, and a tiara in her forehead. Her long white dress dragging to the floor, her mind was far far away. 

"Come on, Adora. If we're late to Scorpia's first ball, she's gonna kill us." Said bow entering the room with Glimmer by his side, and scaring Adora. "Sorry, are you okay? "

"Yeah.. I mean, I just had a deja vu." She answered.

"Is Catra ready? She wouldn't let me brush her hair for nothing...." Asked Glimmer.

"I haven't seen her for a while, was busy getting myself ready."

"ADORA! " It was Catra's voice, yelling from another room.

Without thinking twice Adora burst through the corridors, transforming into She-ra in the way, she entered the room knocking the door out.

"Catra!! Are you okay?!" Adora asked, gasping.

"She-ra? Really? We are fine, you overprotective freak. I just need your help to stand up." Catra was sitting on the bed in their old room, her wild hair was in a messy side ponytail and her black pants and red shirt a little tight on her nine months belly. "But, since you're already She-ra, why don't you come hear her little heart? You know, just to make sure you didn't scare her with all of this."

Adora laughed knowing she was just as overprotective as her, and kneeled before her wife, bringing her ear close to her belly.

"It's strong, she is fine, you both are fine." She de-transformed while kissing her belly and giving her her arm for support. "Let's go? Bow and Glimmer are waiting for us."

The royal couple was just outside the room, Adora gave Catra's arm to Glimmer and came back inside the room to get a coat for Catra.

"Hey Sparkles, are you sure your teleportation is safe for pregnant ladies ? I don't wanna get there with a baby in my hands." Catra messed with Glimmer.

"To be completely honest, I've never done this with someone in your... condition before." Catra widened her eyes to the answer, while Adora put the white jacket on her shoulder. "But what other option do you have?"

Before Catra could protest, Glimmer touched Adora and Bow and at the blink of an eye, they were at the Horror Hall. It was still weird to see the Fright Zone completely redecorated. It was brighter, and prettier, and it resembled nothing of when the Horde was there.

The hall was already full of princesses, many familiar faces, many new faces. And at the center was Scorpia, dressed like a real queen, with both her mothers at her side. When she saw them, she stood up and came running towards them.

"Guys!! I'm so glad you're here! What took you so long?" She was going with her arms open in Catra directions, but before she could reach her friend, Adora stood up between then.

"Easy Scorpia, careful with those sharp pincers, and don't hug her too tight, and don't..." Adora was unable to finish by Catra, who kicked her out.

"Gee, woman, relax." Said Catra while hugging Scorpia with all her strength.

"You are so, so beautiful, and your belly is huge! How big are babies ?" Scorpia was already sobbing. "When is it due ?"

"Anytime now, that's the last week. " Answered Catra rubbing her belly.

"What? And you came to a party? How did Adora let this happen? So irresponsible of her..."

"WHAT? " Adora strained. "I'd like to see you trying to stop Catra."

They all laughed and went to enjoy the party. Soon enough they found all their old friends, everyone was so grold up now. Mermista and Sea Hawk were married, Spinnerella and Netossa had adopted three kids, Frosta was almost an adult, Huntara was Perfuma plus one since they were best friends and Entrapta was the happiest person on Etheria, with her two Hordaks.

Not much later, Catra had to sit down and Adora went to fetch her some food.

"Hello, kitten!" Said a voice behind her.

"Double Trouble ? Long time no see, old friend. What are you doing here? " She was standing up to compliment them, but they put a hand in her shoulder.

"No need, it's good to see you too. I'm Peekablu's plus one." They winked at her. "Just came to say how happy I am for you and Adora, really. I like to think I had a big role in you guys relationship."

"You did, actually." Catra said, and Double Trouble raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what method did you use to get pregnant? I hear the kid got yours and Adora's DNA, and I got curious."

"We used science." She answered. "Entrapta took some of Adora's spinal fluids and turned it into sperm, or something like that."

"Fascinating."

"It is, the only "problem" is that, since Adora doesn't have the "Y" chromosome, we can only have girls. " She gesticulated. "Why, are you and Peekablue already thinking about kids?"

Double Trouble didn't answer, just made a reverence and left. Sometime later Adora arrived.

"Hey honey, it's almost time for the big dance, would you like to slow dance with me in the corner?" Asked the blond giving Catra a plate full of food.

"It would be my pleasure."

Catra shoved all the food in her mouth at once and grabbed Adora's arm, they went to a corner next to the door, where they wouldn't be bothered.

When the music started Catra put her hands in Adora's waist and Adora put hers in her shoulders. It was hard to do it with the belly between then and Adora kept stumbling on her feet while the other laughed at her.

"You're such an idiot. " Catra said, putting her hand in Adora's cheek. "I'm the one carrying another person inside of me, and you can't stand on your own two feet."

"I may be an idiot, but at least I'm not deep, deep in love with an idiot." She said, a silly smirk on her face. "Or worst, carrying an idiot's baby."

"Hey!" She pulled Adora's cheek.

"It's true, the person I am in love with is very smart, and it's about to make me the happiest person in the universe." She touched Catra's belly. "The happiest mother in the universe."

"I want to kiss you so bad right now."

"So do it." Adora pulled her closer.

And they kissed, the dance had ended.

"Hey, babe, can you ask Glimmer to take us home? I'm tired. " Catra asked.

"Sure, honey. You wait here and I'll say goodbye to everyone for both of us then."

Couple of minutes later Adora was back with Glimmer and Bow.

"Here we are, horde scum, no need to whine anymore." Glimmer teased Catra. "Why don't you guys spend the night at the palace with us today? It's been ages since we had a sleepover."

"I'd like to, but only if it's okay for Catra." Adora turned to her wife. "Will it be comfortable for you, honey?"

"Sure, I mean, I'm going straight to bed, but you can keep talking far away from me." She answered.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Said Glimmer, and touched everyone.

Back at the palace, Catra was fast asleep, and the best friend squad stayed in the next room talking and laughing until the sun started pointing behind the mountains.

"Oh well, I better get to bed now, I don't want Catra to wake up without me." Said Adora, standing up from the floor.

"Come on, you spoil her too much." Glimmer protested.

"It's a bitter work, but someone gotta do it." The blond winked and went to her room.

When she opened the door she found ... nothing, the room was empty

"Catra?!" She called.

"In here." She answered from the bathroom, Adora ran to there.

Catra was hanging in the sink, had water all over the clothes and on the floor, her face was red and sweatie .

"WHAT HAPPENED ? Are you okay?" Adora was desperate, she holded Catras hair that was falling all over her face.

"I think the party wasn't such a good idea, after all. My water broke." She answered, trembling.

"Why didn't you call me ?" Adora went to the door and screamed. "Glimmer, go get a midwife, fast."

"It just happened, and the contractions aren't strong yet."

"You had contractions ?!" Adora picked Catra in her arms and brought her to the bed, at the same time Glimmer was back with the midwife.

"Your majesty, I need lots of water and fabrics." She said to Glimmer. "Adora, I need you to hold her hands."

"You don't have to say it twice!" Adora seated next to Catra on the bed, and Glimmer teleported back with the stuff a few seconds later.

"Thank you, now I need you and Bow to stay outside, she can't be disturbed." Said the midwife, they left, but then the door opened again. "I said don't be distur..."

But to her surprise it wasn't neither of them, it was a huge purple cat thing.

"Melog!" Catra said under her breath and the alien cat went to stand on her other side, licking her face.

"Your contractions are getting stronger too fast! I think we are good to go." Said the midwife. "Get ready, both of you."

Catra screamed, and couldn't control her nails and pierced right through Adora's hand that started bleeding. 

"It's coming, I can see it, just a little bit more."

Catra had sweat all over her body, she screamed one last time, and fell down, exhausted.

Then, they hear a crying, a baby crying. In the midwife's hand was the smallest baby they have ever seen. She looked like a mini Catra, had her fur color and ears, but when she opened her eyes they were the shiniest tone of blue.

"She is... she is..." Catra tried to say.

"So small" Completed Adora, taking the baby from the midwife's hand. The baby fit in her hands perfectly, no more than 30cm.

"I want to hold her!" Catra supplicated, Adora was about to give it to her, but the midwife stopped her.

"Not yet, the next one is coming."

"The what now ?" Adora made a dumb face.

"You guys didn't know there were twins ?"

"How come you didn't notice that when you heard the heartbeat?" Catra shouted to Adora.

"I mean... I did hear two heartbeats, but I don't know, I thought it was an eco or something, I didn't want to scare you."

"You thought there was an echo inside my body?"

"No time for that ladies, it's here." The midwife intervened.

Catra screamed even harder and there was the second baby. She was identical to her sister, even the size. Adora took them and gave them to Catra

"They are so pretty, they have your eyes Adora." Said Catra, sobbing. "And they are healthy, and will be very strong, brave girls."

"And smart, I hope." Adora laughed, but had tears going down her cheeks, too.

"The idiots are the best." She gave Adora a kiss. "Talking about idiots, it's time for them to meet uncle Bow and aunt Glimmer."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot I've imagined after I seen a fanart of Catradora kids.


End file.
